


Nightmare

by Fate_Ending



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Amane's thoughts as she lay pinned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am with another one.... *sighs* this fandom is so underrated. I love all these games to death. This game in particular hit home. I love Tormented. So much. Enjoy.

We want to fly  
But our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
We're forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a NIGHTMARE  
And soon we'll be set free  
-Nightmare, NateWantsToBattle-

_I never believed this would happen to me._

_The pain of the holy is unlike anything I’ve ever known._

_I lay here, pinned, as they hope I will be enough._

_I will not be enough._

_This nightmare won’t end – if anything it’ll only spread._

_I know what I did was against tradition._

_But they needed to see each other, especially if she was supposed to go to sleep._

_Wouldn’t seeing your love make bearing the pain of the holy worth it?_

_Wouldn’t it motivate her to stay sleeping?_

_I can feel her coming closer, and I’m actual excited to see her._

_Reika, in another life – could I have called you my sister?_

_I would have liked that._

_Beloved sister, please go back to sleep._

_Sleep and endure._

_Someone will come and close your eyes._

_They’ll take away your pain like you’ve taken away others._

_I promise._

_You’ll be sent to the Otherside, and there both he and I will be waiting._

_Arms open, and free._

_Just sleep. Just dream._

_Cross the rift to the Otherside._

_Further and further…._

_With your tattoos and my offering of tears._


End file.
